


her skin is like velvet.

by erciareyes



Series: You & I Are Gonna Live Forever [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Making Love, Romance, Shitty & Lardo have waited for a long time to finally do this, maybe this happened in 3.11?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: She’s hovering over him, in her bra only, a smile on her face, her hair hanging down one side of her neck and he swears she’s fucking ethereal. He’s never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than her, he can’t take his eyes off.Gone is the harsh line of the eyeliner she wears every day, replaced by soft lashes fluttering against bare skin. She has tiny scars on her face from when she had chickenpox as a child, something she likes to hide during the day but right now they’re locked inside her room at the house, sharing the bed that once belonged to him and he sees them. He sees her.





	

She’s hovering over him, in her bra only, a smile on her face, her hair hanging down one side of her neck and he swears she’s fucking ethereal. He’s never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than her, he can’t take his eyes off.

Gone is the harsh line of the eyeliner she wears every day, replaced by soft lashes fluttering against bare skin. She has tiny scars on her face from when she had chickenpox as a child, something she likes to hide during the day but right now they’re locked inside her room at the house, sharing the bed that once belonged to him and he sees them. He sees _her_.

His fingers glide through her hair, stroke over her ear and she sighs, her breath heating up his skin. He puts his other hand on her waist, warmth radiating from her and it feels like he’s set ablaze with it when he smoothes his fingertips down her stomach. He feels her muscles jumping under his touch, her heartbeat noticeable still under her skin.

She licks her lips and looks down at him like she wants to devour him, eat him alive and god knows he would let her do anything she wants to him. He’s far past the point of denying it, he’s gone on her and the whole Haus, hell, the whole _world_ knows it.

The tips of her hair tickle his neck as she bends down to kiss him, her lips stroking his in slow motion. He strains his neck, pushes closer to her, trying to chase her, trying to get more of her.

He needs her. He wants her so much it hurts. He doesn’t remember how he managed to hold on so long before, can’t remember why it was his idea to wait for this but he knows it’s worth it.

His hand slides down her neck, catches the strap of her bra and he moves it down her shoulder slowly, giving her a chance to hold him up, to stop him if she wants to.

She doesn’t. Instead she lifts one of her own hands and slides the other strap down too, making her bra loosen up and sinks down around her chest to her stomach and her breasts spill over edges of black material.

He moves his fingertips down her arm, only grazing the side of her breast and she shivers slightly, sighs into his mouth. He does it again, wanting to capture the sounds she makes in his brain forever. He wants to remember this when he’s back in Harvard, missing her like crazy.

She kisses him again, harder this time, longer. There’s intent behind that kiss, she’s telling him to go on, giving permission. He wants to hear her say it.

“Can I touch you?” he asks and she smiles against his moustache.

“Yes. Please.” Her voice is quiet, a bit raspy from kissing for hours on end.

Fingertips glide over smooth skin, he grazes her nipple and the sound that leaves her lips makes his cock strain in his underpants. She grinds down on him, fabric against fabric. He moans into her neck.

“God, Lardo...I…”

He doesn’t know what he wanted to say but he doesn’t care because there she is, moving upwards a little and her breasts are right in his face. He can’t think anymore, he doesn’t need to though.

His mouth latches onto her without hesitation, kissing, nipping, biting lightly, making her writhe above him. He holds onto her tighter, trying to put less space between them and she wraps her arms around him, her fingers laced into his hair, gently stroking.

She’s rocking against him in up and down motions, grinding their clothed bodies against each other and he swears that this would be enough to get him off if they didn’t have other plans.

But they do.

She asked for it, telling him she’s ready and tired of waiting. That her skin is burning wherever he touches her, that she wants to finally feel him like she has imagined it before, alone in her room with her fingers on her clit and her panties around her feet, whispering his name over and over and over again.

Who is he to deny her? Who in the world could deny her anything?

He can’t.

His hands wander down her back, grasp the cheeks of her butt and pull forward. It startles her a bit and she wobbles in his lap, thighs pressing against his for balance. She laughs.

“Getting a bit eager there, huh?” she grins.

“I want to do this right, take it slow,” His voice is strained. It takes a lot of self-control for him to not just turn them around and bury his face between her legs until the whole house knows what they’re up to.

“Fuck waiting, fuck taking it slow,” she whispers in his ear and bites his earlobe while she grinds down on his clothed cock harder.

Her panties are wet, he can feel her through the fabric of his underwear and it drives him crazy to know how much she wants him. How much this turns her on, how much she enjoys this.

“I want you, Shitty.” Her voice sounds so wrecked it makes him whine.

The words go through him like lightning, making him grasp her tighter. He finally opens her bra fully, helps her get out of it and lets it drop somewhere next to the bed, his hands already busy removing her panties.

He looks up to her for reassurance, for a sign that this really is what she wants. He could never forgive himself if he’d miss a clue that she’s uncomfortable. He wants to make her feel cherished and worthy and good.

Her pupils are blown, her cheeks flushed and her lips look shiny and thoroughly kissed. She smiles down at him, puts her hand on his cheek and strokes back his hair before moving her other hand over his.

She pushes their hands under the fabric of her underwear, moving it down her backside and he wants to look down, to finally see her but instead his eyes are locked with hers. He can’t look away, can’t stop staring at her face.

Her underwear hits his thighs, they’d need to change positions for her to remove it fully. Neither of them want that. This is good for now, it’s more than enough.

His fingers graze through her soft pubic hair, stroking over her folds without pressure, just a light touch. Goosebumps raise on her skin, her mouth opens lightly.

He’s still looking at her when he pressed one fingertips between her folds, searching for her clit. He knows when he’s found it, her body goes tense for a second, her mouth falls open wider and her eyes close.

He pressed a bit harder, circles the little nub he found. Lardo keens above him, wordlessly telling him to go on, so he does, watching for her every reaction to learn exactly what she loves and hates.

She’s wet and slick when he sinks a finger into her and her body presses down to match his shallow thrusts. When he adds a second one a bit later Lardo breathes out sharply, lets her head fall against his neck, her voice right in his ear.

“That’s so good,” she whispers. “Feels so good.”

Her fingers curl up on the back of his neck, her fingernails grazing his tender skin as he continues to move his thumb over her clit while he sinks his fingers into her again and again.

She shakes in his lap, moves to match his motions, puts her teeth on his shoulder until she stops completely, tensing up. Her muscles quiver slightly, Shitty can feel her clenching around his fingers but she’s stock still above him, upright and head throw back with her mouth slightly open. He’s not even sure she’s breathing.

It holds on for a few seconds, his eyes locked on her, before she slumps down against him breathing heavily, mumbling into his neck as she presses little kisses there.

“Fuck...Shitty...that was...fuck.”

She’s still out of breath, panting hot air against his skin. He strokes her back in soothing circles to help her calm down her breathing.

For a few moments they just sit, breathing together. His cocks is still hard in his underwear but he doesn’t really mind. He’d be content with them stopping here if she’d say she has enough for now.

Instead she sits up, looks at him with a determined look in her eyes.

“I need you to inside of me. Right now,” she says, clear and audible. She seems 100% sure of it.

“Okay,” he answers, not really able to get out more words.

Her hands wander down his stomach, right to his underwear and he lifts his lower body to make it easier for her to slide it down over his ass and thighs.

She stands up then, shaking her own, damp underwear down her legs before throwing it away with her foot.

He makes quick work while she stands, moves the fabric of his underpants down his legs just in time for her to drop down into his lap again.

His fingers search blindly for the condom they’ve prepared earlier. The atmosphere is no longer calm and quiet, it’s frantic with her pumping his cock in her hand while he tries to desperately open the little foil package.

There’s only a few seconds before she sinks onto him once he has finally managed to put the condom on with shaking hands. He moans loudly with surprise and she grins, smug like the cat that got the cream.

She moves on his cock, her hands on his shoulders to give her balance, riding him and all he can do is put his hands on her hips and hang on for the ride. She’s good at this, he should’ve known she’d be the end of him.

He gasps when she circles her hips, letting herself drop onto his cock over and over again, moaning his name into the silence of the Haus.

He’s sure that Bitty & Chowder can hear them next door but he doesn’t care. Neither does she. They’re finally doing this, finally making love and he doesn’t care who knows. He wants to make her scream so loud the lacrosse bro’s on the other side of the street know.

She bites his shoulder again and he doesn’t know if it’s a certain sign that she’s about to come but he’s willing to test his theory. He lets one hand glide between them, putting pressure onto her clit once again with two fingers.

Lardo lets out a surprised shout and loses her rhythm.

“Fuck...fuck...Shitty...harder…yes...”

It doesn’t even sound like she’s talking to him anymore, just talking to herself, shaking all over. Her thighs quiver, her muscles contract around him, her voice grows more incoherent.

He feels himself sliding closer to the edge under her erratic movements and with her slurred words in his ear. He can’t make himself say anything more coherent either so he just pants out her name like a prayer.

“Shitty...don’t stop...don’t...god…”

When she locks down on him a second time she doesn’t tense up like she did before. Instead she lets go, rocking her body against his in wild, loose movements. It leaves him breathless with no choice but to let go with her name on his lips.

“Lardo,” he breathes out.

It feels like her name fills the whole room.

They sit in silence, fingers intertwined with each other, limbs tangled. Their foreheads touch each other, their eyes are locked. She kisses him softly, he kisses her back until she starts laughing. It’s a happy laugh, one that sounds like complete satisfaction.

He lets himself fall back into the pillows, catching Lardo against his chest, cradling her in his arms. He closes his eyes as he kisses her hair.

He removes the condom, ties it off and lets it drop somewhere next to the bed. He knows it’s gross, he knows he needs to clean it up. He also knows that they should probably open a window and shower because the room is bound to reek of sex.

Right now though, he’s too content to move, too satisfied with her in his arms. It’s perfect this way, even more perfect than he imagined.

He’s not ready to let this go yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at shittyslardo. I would love to talk to you all, especially about these two lovebirds. The new update pretty much killed me ;)


End file.
